<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Various Harry Potter x Reader Blurbs by fullmoonremus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868467">Various Harry Potter x Reader Blurbs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus'>fullmoonremus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, blurbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various blurbs from my tumblr isolemnlyswearpevensie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Various Harry Potter x Reader Blurbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Happy month anniversary and 200 followers!!! Can I get a harry potter x reader fluff blurb about their first kiss? :)💕</p><p>A/N: Thank you!!! Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who knew a wizard boy like you could make pancakes?” Y/N sticks her tongue out at her boyfriend, Harry, from the kitchen table. She was spending the night at his flat, and after their fourth movie, they decided pancakes were necessary. Their relationship was still very new, so this was the most amount of time they’ve ever spent together. </p><p>“I make the best pancakes, thank you very much.” He slid the spatula under the pancake and flipped it. </p><p>“I’ve never tried them made out of bananas before,” She stood up and walked over to Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Harry strains his neck to glance at the girl and smiles. </p><p>“Mrs. Weasley always used to make them,” he picked up the finished flapjack and put it on a plate. “They’re good. Very sweet, like you.” </p><p>Y/N groaned and pressed her face into Harry’s back. Vibrations from his laugh pulse through her arms. </p><p>“Sleepy?” Harry poured new batter onto the pan and turned so Y/N was now pressed against his stomach. </p><p>“What gives you that impression, Potter?” </p><p>“Your eyes are closed.” </p><p>Y/N looked up at Harry and grinned. Without thinking, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. </p><p>Harry grew stiff with shock before closing his eyes and happily kissing back. His lips tasted vaguely of popcorn and candy from hours prior, but it was absolutely heavenly. Kissing him felt even better than Y/N had ever imagined. Harry’s hands came to rest on either side of Y/N’s face while her’s remained locked around his waist. </p><p>They hadn’t planned on pulling away anytime soon, but the smoke alarm rudely interrupted them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>